


Moments

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Tickling, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You and Chris have a sweet morning together





	Moments

I slowly stir, smiling when my living pillow mumbles in his sleep and tugs me closer. We’re both warm, warmed by the sheets and our bodies pressed together. Dodger is on the other side, lightly snoring as his tail occasionally whacks against the mattress. I smile and wiggle down, twisting to get myself out of Chris’ unrelenting arms and down out the bottom of the bed, releasing a breath before turning to grab one of my boyfriend’s shirts, turning to see him in the restroom and giggling before making the bed, turning back to grab my bag and trade with him to wash my face. 

When I walk back in the covers are already a mess. Chris is flopped facedown, bare feet propped on the headboard as he’s twisted to the side, Dodger is still completely out on his side of the bed, feet twitching a bit in his puppy dreams. I can't help but take a picture, beaming happily and setting the phone aside before running and bouncing on top of him, automatically trying to tickle him and gasping in shock when he quickly flips, pinning me to the mattress and tickling me relentlessly, making me laugh and squirm. “Chris! Please!”

He smirks, stopping and keeping his hands on either side of my head, waiting for my giggles to cease before he kisses me tenderly, allowing me to hum and melt against him.

“Mmm, morning angel,” He smiles, making you blush.

“Morning,” You smile shyly. “I took a picture for you.” You hop up and snag your phone before melting into his arms again, showing him and sending it. “Is it ok if I post it?” You're slightly less private, but neither of you like posting about each other without asking.

He beams. “Of course! I love it!”

You giggle, typing. ‘When you make the bed and your boyfriend messes it up’

Chris smirks when he reads it, clicking on the notification before replying. ‘You forgot to mention you tickle attacked me and got your cute little ass kicked’

You can't help but laugh. ‘At least I have one 😘' 

He smiles adoringly. ‘And it's adorable and perfect’

You blush, handing it over so he can set them aside before he sighs, holding you tight against him, allowing you to listen to his heartbeat until you both finally drift off again.


End file.
